In this invention, one small and strong metal tubular lever is doing the following main important activities. It is opening and closing the can and it is also making it possible to drink from the tubular lever, which is very helpful and efficient.
Many efforts were made in the past and hundreds of patents were granted in the subjects of opening the cans, for closing the cans and also for making it possible to drink the beverages from the cans. Now all the above-mentioned activities are made in an easy way with only one small simple tubular lever.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new utensil which is easily packaged and used with many types of food and beverage products.
There were many kinds of utensils invented before, but usually they were not useful because of different reasons. For example, in the inventions, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,924 (paperboard container lid convertible into a spoon) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,999 (package including disposable utensil), before using the spoon one should first to prepare it by assembling its pieces together, which is not always comfortable especially for people that do not have enough time and knowledge how to build the spoon.